


DAD DREAM

by Appl3_Juic3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamnap if you squint, Gen, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Break (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appl3_Juic3/pseuds/Appl3_Juic3
Summary: Wholesome Dad dream and tommy bc i need it in my life :)Oneshots ig lolz
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 392





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely platonic  
> Unconsitant updates bc school sucks and is piling assignments on me

Exile was not so bad. He was getting resources quickly and he had a small house already! The only thing he would mark weird was dream was getting weirdly parental, he didn't hate it he liked it, it made him feel loved again, Wilbur raised Tommy, but Wilbur's dead. Another father figure gone  _ again _ . Phil wasn't the  _ best _ dad he was barely there, and when he was he was favoring technoblade. Wilbur didn't seem to care ( _ maybe he gave up on that a long time ago).  _ The first father figure that ever left him. He only thought of technoblade as a father at one point in time,  _ pogtopia _ , of course it was before he killed tubbo after that he  _ detested _ technoblade after that  _ (he hates to admit it but he was terrified of technoblade after that) _ .  _ Yet another father figure. gone and he figured it would not be the last. He stopped trusting after this. _

Dream knew Tommy had not had a good childhood and he knows he's partially to blame, he wants to help though, so he starts off small giving things to tommy, praising him more and helping him with simple tasks. 

He knew Tommy has PTSD, he would be very surprised if he didn't. The kid had been through 2 wars and saw his brother get killed in front of him  _ by their own father _ . So you would say he was prepared for a situation like this.  **_Yeah no_ ** . So that takes us here. Where Dream is trying to calm down Tommy, as he is having a panic attack. "Hey hey hey Tommy, it's me dream, what's going on? can I touch you?" Tommy doesn't respond and dream silently panics  _ ohfuckohfuckohfuck.  _ He calms  _ slightly  _ when Tommy nods. He pulls him into a hug, slowly so as not to make him panic more, he gently rubs his back "Hey breathe with me okay" tommy's breathing slows a bit "good job, keep breathing with me kiddo" Tommy's breathing regulates.  _ Now dream would thank the prime god but that would be weird because he would be thanking himself. Yeah weird.  _ When he hears quiet sniffles he breaks out of his thoughts. "Tommy, Darling what happened?" He coos "mm heard technoblade outside" dream was surprised, he didn't see anyone on the way in but now that he thinks of it, someone could have drunk a invis potion. "Do you know why he was here kiddo?" Tommy shook his head. Not wanting to panic, Tommy, he spoke "Well then how about I make you pancakes then we can cuddle okay honey?" Tommy nods.

That was about a week ago, and here they are cuddling, tommy fast asleep and dream running his fingers through his long hair.  _ It's been getting longer.  _ He hears his communicator ping and he grabs it. What he reads shocks him.

_ Technoblade to you: where is tommy. _

After the technoblade incident, Dream had moved Tommy to his house away from the dream smp but not too far. 

_ You to Technoblade: Why do you want to know.  _

He knew what he wanted.  **_It was not going to happen the poor kid was traumatized by him enough._ **

_ Technoblade to you: you know why. Now where. Is. Tommy. _

_ You to technoblade: Safe,with me. _

Technoblade doesn't message back. Technoblade wants to take his son away from him, that's right  _ his son,  _ and he will be damned if he will let that happen to him. He shakes Tommy awake, He stirs, "mm dream?" Dream smiles "Hey kiddo, i hate to wake you up, but it's an emergency"  _ this hurts his heart  _ "Technoblade wants to take you away from me." Tommy's eyes widen in despair and he sits up quickly. "W wha what? Why?" He manages to stumble out in his silent panic, tears are brimming in his eyes. That's what breaks him, and nightmare surfaces. " **_Do not fear little one, I will protect you"_ ** Tommy knew about dream being the prime god but he never met nightmare. 

Tommy was quiet for a while then he hugged dream ( _nightmare?)_ Again. Dream pets his hair. " ** _Let's get you somewhere safe little one"_** Dream knew this would happen. So he made a panic room but less panic inducing. It had food, a big bed and weapons and much more. It was hard to find. _Extremely_ hard to find. "Please wait here, lock the door after i leave and stay here." The door could only be locked and unlocked from the outside. He hears a small voice "please stay safe _papa_ " the word rings through his head like a non-stop bell _papa papa papa papa papa papapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapapa-_

He kisses his head "I will honey, I promise" and he will keep that promise. Even if it means killing an old friend.

_ You to Technoblade:Meet me at logstedshire. _

At logstedshire there sat dream, in full decked out netherite armor, just waiting. He figures Technoblade would bring Phil so he texts sapnap , _ George is most likely asleep. _

_ You to Sapnap: Come to logstedshire, stay hidden i might need your help. _

A few seconds later he hears his communicator ping

_ Sapnap to you: Sure I'll be there. What's going on? _

_ You to Sapnap: Techno wants to take tommy. I just want the kid to be safe and I'm sure he won't be there. _

_ Sapnap to you: on my way. _

__ Dream knew Sapnap cared for the kid. They had bonded even in the pet war. He's cut out of his thoughts hearing a hoarse voice "Dream." He sighs "Hello Technoblade"

"Where is Tommy'' a less scratchy voice gives voice " Hello to you to Phil and he's safe, away from you" he jabs "excuse me?" Phil once again shouts.  _ Christ is he dense?  _ "I'm sure you heard me  _ he's safe away from you" _ Techno scoffs "And you think he's safe with  _ you? _ "  **_Oh. He did_ ** **_not_ ** "I mean you are a god  _ just like me.  _ You are not stable" he continues. Dream snaps "At Least i didn't abandon him and kill  _ both _ his best friend and brother in front of him, and did I mention beating him halfway to death in a pit." He turns "So before you even  _ think  _ he's unsafe with me, think about yourself first." Techno reaches for his sword "i guess we have to take him by force then." An arrow flies into his shoulder, and out comes sapnap in all his glory. "Over my dead body"

That's when battle in sued. "Why are you going through this much trouble for this kid" techno sneers while slashing at his arm.  _ This kid? THIS KID? NOT EVEN TOMMY?  _ **_"Well hello again blood god"_ ** That catches techno off guard and he slashes his legs then his arm.  **_"tell me, why do you want MY child?"_ ** Techno scoffs "he's  _ my  _ brother, my  _ little  _ brother" nightmare laughs at this  **_"oh really? I'm sure you didn't act like it when you almost killed him in that pit"_ ** he jabs  **_So just leave the goddamn kid alone, let him be if he wants to see you he will text you is it that damn hard not the make the kid panic, last time you came here he had a goddamn panic attack, hes terrified of you technoblade. So let him warm up to you, let him know you are not gonna hurt him."_ **

Dream puts away his sword. Both sapnap and phil stopped fighting when nightmare surfaced. "Just let Tommy warm you to you again then maybe you can be his brother again" Dream sighs and drops some regen and health potions. Techno sighs "Fine but if you hurt him i swear to god" dream smiles "i won't, now i have to go home, come on sap." 

To say Tommy was anxious was to say the least, he was shaking, it's been awhile since dream had left. He heard footsteps, he grabs the sword that was at his side.  _ Knock knock knock knock  _ "w w whos there?" He stutters "Tommy? Honey it's me sapnap im here with dream can you open the door for us?" He liked sapnap, sapnap was dad's friend. Still holding the sword he unlocks and opens the door. There is sapnap and da- no dream.

He flings himself at them. Dream laughs "Hey kiddo, how about we all cuddle and watch a movie when we get home?" Tommy nods 


	2. Winginnit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets wings and dream is the only one there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of the last chapter but you can think of it that way  
> TW- small descriptions of blood

And nowTommy was in terrible pain. His back hurt and he couldn't move because of the pain. He's been lying on the ground for hours  _ (at least he thinks so he's lost track of time)  _ when he hears the portal and dream yell out 

"Tommy! Where are you? You better not be asleep"

He hears dream sigh and footsteps getting closer but he could not bring himself to get up or speak. "Tommy-" light floods the tent

"Tommy? What the hell are you doing?" He hears dream move and picks his face up. "Oh tommy… what happened?" He hears actual worry in his voice. He was going to try to speak but he feels his back rip and ill he could do is let out a guttural scream. 

Dream was not expecting much of today and oh boy  _ was he wrong.  _ He walks into tommys tent after he doesn't respond to him but when he opens the tent flaps expecting to see Tommy sprawled out of his bed he sees him on the floor sweating, he looked like he was in so much pain. Dream kneels to the ground lifting tommy's head up asking whats wrong but he cant hear an answer from tommy before he hears the sound of skin ripping and tommy scream.  _ Oh. Oh dear god do not tell me tommy is getting his wings _ . He starts to slightly panic, he takes off his mask and grabs the hem of tommy's shirt and pulls it off.  **_Oh fuck._ ** Tommy was getting his wings. He doesn't know how to deal with this. He pulls out his communicator and texts the one person he knows to text.

_ Dream whispers to ph1lza: Hey phil sorry to bother but i need help, tommys wings are growing in and i have no idea what to do. _

Phil doesn't even respond. Dream tries to remember what he can about this type of stuff and what he would need.  _ Medical supplies, blankets, a new shirt, and coat. _

He decides it would be better for Tommy to get out of the cold so he picks him up and moves him into the supposed house and sets him down on a bed inside. Being an admin he spawns in supplies that he needs he would gather them but he doesn't think he has the time. when he hears his communicator ping.

_ Ph1lza whispers to Dream: alright i can't come over there  _ (of course he can't)  _ but i can tell you what to do, get blankets and let tommy make a nest it will make him feel more comfortable, you need medical supplies you may need to stitch his back up but do not put any regen potions or health potions on his back while they are coming in it will stunt his wings growth. I have to tell you this is going to hurt for him a lot. Just please dream, make sure he is okay. _

Okay, okay he's got this. He can do this. Dream grabs the blankets _ (there were multiple)  _ and sets them in front of tommy. He helps Tommy into the ball of blankets, being mindful of his back, and watches in awe as Tommy makes a tiny nest.

It has been an hour so far and Tommy's wings are still not fully out yet, thankfully they are almost out. Dream feels like shit because all he can do is whisper praise and encouragement to him. 

Another hour passes and Tommy finally has his wings out. He is laying on dreams chest sobbing from the pain as dream pets his sweat coated hair and coos at him 

"Oh tommy you did such a great job"

"My darling boy, you have done amazing"

Dream sighs and grabs a regen potion

"Toms i'm gonna have to pour a potion on you back okay? You can squeeze my hand if you want to. You got this sweetheart it's almost over." Tommy braces himself and squeezes dreams hand as hard as he can when he feels the liquid sting at his wounds. Then he hears da- dream coo at him "there you go, it's all done now you can go to sleep honey, its okay ill be right here" then he passes out

Dream was ecstatic that it was over, he couldn't stand that Tommy was in so much pain. He realizes that there is blood everywhere and he needs to clean up. So he carefully takes Tommy off of his chest and places him down. He spawns in some rags and starts cleaning up. Once he is done cleaning the floor he spawns another bed and more blankets and grabs Tommy gently so as to not hurt or wake him and wipes his back clean of blood. He then picks Tommy up and puts him on the bed and covers him with the blankets. Dream squats down to see tommys face and smiles. The kid looked so peaceful, he started to brush his hair with his hand. While he remembers a better time before all of the conflict when Tommy first joined he took care of him. He was extremely malnourished and told them stories of his family that never sat right, and now he thinks about what he has done to the boy  _ Prime, he feels so bad, he's done so much to this kid.  _ He's snapped out of his thoughts when he sees tommys eyes open, the boy grabs his arm with surprising strength and tries to pull him into a hug. Dream is surprised by that but nevertheless he still hugs the boy and after a while he lets go and carefully picks up the boy and lays him down on his chest he moves under the boy wrapping his arms around him. Dream smiles at the sleeping boy thinking maybe just maybe they could fix what he had done one day. Dream slowly started to doze off having only one worry in the world. Tommy, his boy, his precious boy. Little did he know he was speaking out loud and tommy heard him and slightly smiles knowing that the nice and kind admin they once had is is back and possibly for good.


End file.
